1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication, and more particularly to a system and method for updating a wireless device.
2. Background of the Invention
A variety of businesses have embraced wireless solutions. Enterprise workforces are increasingly mobile and accordingly require access to time-critical data while away from the office. Further, increased globalization and competition requires companies to be more accessible and responsible. Using wireless-enabled “smart devices,” mobile workers can make more efficient use of their out-of-office time, thus producing cost savings. Similarly, real-time responsiveness to customer requests may differentiate one enterprise from a competitor, resulting in greater revenue via increased customer sales. Wireless technology provides flexibility with respect to time and place of work to workers in today's market.
Due to the numerous advantages outlined above, wireless technology has been rapidly adopted by enterprises. Increasingly, wireless devices can provide mobile professionals access to the corporate resources and applications that are already available to them on desktops. However, handheld device and network limitations can make those applications and resources difficult to access and use. Further, mobile professionals, and the companies for which they work, constantly add to and modify data on their fixed computing devices. Solutions involving synching require manual updating via a desktop cradle or wireless modem, relying on user intervention. Persistently synching devices at a workstation in order to receive updates to critical data is time consuming and not cost effective.
Thus, a system and method are needed for updating a wireless device in a time-efficient manner, with little or no user intervention required.